50 Themes
by this IS my happy face
Summary: 50 different one-shots, each with a different theme! Zemyx,so lots of yaoi!
1. Love

**Hello! Alrigthtey so, my goal is to finish these by the time school starts up again which is 50-ish days away!**** I might endup doing two a day a few days, because i have a habit of staying up till two in the morning on fanfiction... :3 so here's the first theme: love...aww...  
**

* * *

I glanced down from my book to the head sleeping peacefully upon my chest. Demyx looked so cute and peaceful at this moment, it was hard to believe how loud and obnoxious he could be. His more obnoxious moments didn't bother me though, because I loved him. Yeah, I really was madly in love with him. I love you, three little words yet so hard for me to say. I stroked Demyx's hair as I tried to come up with a way to tell him. None of my ideas seemed good enough for such a life changing moment. With a sigh I picked my book up and continued where I left off.

I woke with a start. I had fallen asleep reading again. Something felt different from before though. I looked down. Where was Demyx? I looked over the side of my bed, and there he was asleep on the floor. I guess it wasn't the first time he'd rolled off the bed in sleep, but I still didn't understand how it never awoke him. I set my book down, and swung my legs over the bed. I hoped off the bed and leaned over to Demyx's face. Tenderly I brushed my lips against his, successfully waking him up. His hands clasped around my neck and pulled me closer to him. His tongue traced my lips, gently prying them apart and wiggling its way into my mouth. I struggled to suppress a moan, but failed miserably.

"Demyx…it's 3 in the morning."

"So? You're the one who woke me."

"That's because you fell off the bed again."

"I can't help it if your bed isn't big enough for the both of us."

"You seem to be fine with the size of my bed when we do other nightly activities."

Demyx started to retort but I silenced him with a kiss and pulled him onto my bed. The kiss deepened and I unbuttoned Demyx's shirt. He clawed hungrily at mine and our lips separated only long enough for him to pull my shirt up over my head and off. I undid the button on his pants and slid down his boxers. He pulled down my plaid ones, and we did in fact, manage to fit on the bed.

Later, I awoke with my arms wrapped around his waist and my head on his chest. Things felt so perfect that I thoughtlessly uttered three little words. "I love you." He was quick to return the words, and well, let's just say we once again proved the size of my bed was adequate.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! next up is: hate :( I'll give you a cyber cupcake if you review! yummy!**


	2. Hate

He hated himself. And I couldn't fathom why.. He seemed perfect to me: gorgeous, funny, sensitive… Zexion, was my boyfriend, my lover, my best friend, my everything, _Was_. One month and five days ago he took away his life. He slit both his wrists and quietly bleed to death in his shower. He just pulled himself from my life with out any warning, or a good reason. Yeah, he left a note.

_**Demyx-**_

_**I love you. This has nothing to do with you; I just couldn't take the rest of my life anymore. Sorry.**_

_**-Zexion**_

I hate that bastard. I was going to propose to him that night: a red velvet box containing a thick silver band sat in my pocket. He was the only thing that mattered in my life- I could care less about my parents- and I wanted to make him always in my life. I hated him for taking himself away. I spent weeks just lying on my couch, slowly wasting away, recalling our treasured moments together, trying to find the signs that I missed.

"_Is this seat taken?"_

_The gorgeous slate-haired boy peered up from his book. He eyed me carefully then nodded. I sat for about two hours, just waiting until he finished the book. Eventually he noticed my staring._

"_Can I help you with something?"_

"_Can I have your number?"_

_He was surprised, but wrote the number on my hand._

_I called him the second I got home, and set up a date to go ice skating. I picked him up the next night. We drove in un-awkward silence, reaching the rink quickly. Once we got there seemed nervous._

"_Demyx I-uh- I can't skate. Well I- um- never- uh- exactly ever learned - uh- how"_

"_That's fine! I'll teach you!"_

_And so we skated, until our only warm body part was our entwined hands. Later on, we headed over to a quaint coffee shop to warm up. There he told me of his favorite books and authors, and I earned a glimpse into his past life. I promised to play my sitar for him, and we finally headed home around midnight. When we reached his house that evening, we shared our first kiss on his doorstep. One month late we made passionate love for the first time, and exactly one year later he told me he loved me._

Tonight, I will join my lover in the sweet oblivion.


	3. Roommates

**Hi! Ahh, this took me while to write, but its my longest chapter ever! yay! well, enjoy!**

* * *

There was a small rap at the door. I put down my book and opened the door. There stood a man with a blonde Mohawk-mullet thing, carry carrying a large guitar case.

"HI! I'm Demyx! You must be Zexion! Good to meet you!"

"Hello. The right side of the room is yours."

"Awesome! Thanks, Zexy!"

"It's Zexion." This kid was starting to get on my nerves. I mean who's this friggin happy? He plopped down on his bed, and turned to me. I sighed, and picked up my book hoping he'd get the message. He didn't.

"So, Zexy-"

"Zexion."

"Tell me about yourself!"

"I like peace and quiet and to read."

"Well somebody is Mr. Grumpy-gills! Here, I'll tell you about me!" Fan-fucking-tastic. "I love water and the color blue…" I looked over at him again; he was wearing skintight dark denim jeans, a navy blue button down, unbuttoned, and with the sleeves rolled up, over a royal blue tee-shirt. He looked pretty dang cute in it. Wait! What am I thinking? This guy is annoying as heck, and I was going to have to live with him and the only thing I couldn't concentrate on was how adorable he was? Especially the way every thing he said was added to with a flourish of his hands… "And I play the sitar! Zexy, hello?" oops. Guess I zoned out thinking about his gorgeous body…

"I'm gay." I blurted it out without thinking. Smooth one Zex, really a great way to win over his heart.

"Me too, but I don't really see what that has to do with anything…"

"Um. Me neither. Sorry. Why don't I show you around town?"

"Sure!"

"Are you hungry? I know this quaint little café we could go to…"

"That'd be great, Zex!" Maybe he wasn't annoying as I originally thought.

We walked the few blocks to the coffee shop, making small talk as we went. He wasn't as shallow or ignorant as I already pinned him as, and actually seemed pretty smart. We arrived at the café, and sat down at a cozy booth in the corner. The waitress came over and we both got two skim cappuccinos. I subtly placed my hand on the table, just in case he felt like holding it. I had no idea where this came from. I had just met the man and already I was head over heels for him! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something warm wrap around my hand. I looked up and my eyes met Demyx's.

"Your hand's so cold, Zexy."

I was about to come up with some flirtatious reply, when the waitress came back with our drinks and smirked at our entwined hands.

"Guess she doesn't like gay men."

"C'mon who couldn't like you?" Demyx asked a sweet, flirty smile on his face.

"My last boyfriend."

"That sounds like a heartbreaking story."

"More like bone breaking."

"Abusive? You poor thing!"

"Awe, I don't want your pity. I'm fine as long as I don't see him again."

"I'll protect you, Zexion." Wait, when did this conversation turn serious? What happened to careless flirting? This was getting way to deep for only meeting the guy today.

"That's sweet…hey, you wanna go do something? This city is full of life, besides drinking over priced coffee. Hey! Clubbing. C'mon, I'm taking you."

"Alright! Whoa, it got dark out."

"That's why I suggested clubbing, silly." I smirked and reached up to ruffle his hair. Before I reached his hair, he grabbed my hand and locked it with his. I looked up (Yes up. I'm like 5 foot and he is like 6 foot)

"Not the hair, Emo."

"Emo? Really? Well you're Captain Maturity."

"And you're Mr. Emo."

"The you're a five year old." We continued the friendly banter until we reached my favorite club- Club Oblivion. The bouncer had remembered me from my countless visits, and let us in without checking ids. Inside, I was greeted by a familiar sight: black and white checkered floor, pulsing lights, great music, and ultra-modern furniture. Demyx looked impressed and I was glad. I then realized this was turning into a date and I hoped it ended with a kiss...or more. Demyx pulled us to the bar to get drinks, pulling me out of my little fantasy.

"So are we getting drunk tonight, or hammered?" I drew my mouth up into a smirk and held Dem's hand a little tighter. Dem? Now I had a pet name for him!

"Hammered!"

"Whatever you say, Dem."

"Aww, a pet name how cute!"

I signaled to he bartender, and ordered two of the house drinks. They were some funky concoction of about 5 different liquors and were the fast way to get drunker than hell. We quickly finished them, and ordered more. Soon we were dancing without a care in the world, cold, hard drunk. After a while Demyx started looking really pale and dizzy, and I knew he was about to puke. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bathroom, then into the largest stall. He coughed then lurched forward, spewing out his guts. He sat down, and I pulled his hair back with one hand; the other rubbing small comforting circles on his back. He moaned, and vomited again. After throwing up a few more times, there was nothing left I his stomach and I figured it was best if we left.

"C'mon, Dem, baby, It's time to go home."

"Unh. I can't walk that far."

"It's alright, sweetie, I'll carry you." And that I did, once we were out of the club I swept him into my arms and walked the few blocks to my- our dorm. I laid him down on my bed, because his had no sheets seeing as he hadn't unpacked yet.

"Zexy I think I'm going to…" Not wanting puke all over my sheets, I ran for a garbage can to set under his mouth.

"Poor thing. I didn't think you had anything left in your stomach to heave."

"I think I'm good…thanks…" I placed the gross bin on the floor, and he placed his head on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. I gently moved his head down to the pillow and pulled the sheets up around him. I cleaned the vomit-bin, stripped off my shirt and curled up next to him.

The next morning I awoke around 9, with a wicked hangover. I looked at Demyx who was till sleeping soundly and decided to make two glasses of my hangover cure. I went into the kitchen to make the drink, and when I came back Demyx was just awaking.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Ugh. Horrible. Thanks though. For holding my hair when I puked."

"Anytime. Drink up, it'll help." Demy (What the hell? Demy?) Took a tentative sip of the drink, and spit it back into the glass.

"This taste like shit! What is in it?"

"Hot sauce, a banana, can of V8, orange juice. Lemon juice…drink it'll cure your hangover." He shook his had. "If you won't drink it then I'm going to have to force you to drink it." He shook his head again, so I quickly downed my glass and grabbed his. I walked over to the bed, and tried to gently get him to drink. He wouldn't have it. We wrestled for a while, until I ended up pining down his arms with my legs and his mouth forced open with my hand. I poured in some liquid, shut his mouth and plugged his nose. Seeing as his only option, besides suffocating, was swallowing, he made a face but downed the liquid.

"This would have been much easier if you would have just drunk the drink."

"But it tastes like _shit_!"

"Drink it, or I will force you too." Why couldn't he just drink it? Although, I wasn't really minding my current straddling position…

"I can't really drink. You're kind of sitting on me." I hoped down, and handed him the drink. He stuck his tongue down, but ultimately chugged the glass of liquid. He handed me the glass, and swung out of bed.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to go puke."

"C'mon it's not that bad. Hey, why don't you unpack today? Otherwise it looks like were going to be sharing a bed."

It was barely audible, and I wasn't even sure I heard, but I thought he said "I wouldn't mind that." I smiled as I wondered off into the kitchen to clean out the cups. When I cam back, everything was unpacked and neatly sorted out.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a talent."

"Alright, well. I'm going to shower and then why don't we walk around town, I'm assuming you still need to buy books and stuff?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

I tuned on the shower, shivering at the cold. That was one of the downfalls of the dorm- no hot water. I shampooed and conditioned my hair all while thinking of Demyx. He was on my mind as a soaped up too. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself when the door swung open, revealing a very scared looking Demyx.

"ZEXY! There's this huge, gigantic, freaking SPIDER crawling EVERYWHERE!"

"Calm down, show me where it is." He lead me to the living room, where there was in fact one honking spider crawling around. I grabbed a book sitting on table. And- _**wham!**_-smooshed that sucker. I calmly picked up the dead thing, threw it away and turned to Demyx, who flung his arms around me.

"You saved me=us! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he gave me a kiss on the check, turning my checks a deep red color which contrasted horribly with my skin. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him from jumping around.

"It was just a spider, n-no big deal. And if you keep jumping like that, my towels going to fall off. Let me put on some clothes, and then you can get cleaned up." I turned to leave, but Demy caught my hand, and pulled me to him. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I felt his tongue trace my lips, and I parted my lips so it could enter. He ran one hand down my chest; the other was securing my mouth to his. I had both my hands traveling up his shirt. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you."

I didn't respond, I just pulled his lips back down to mine.

* * *

**Heehee you can have fun imagining what they do next :) if you review, i'll give you a glass of chocolate milk! next up: winter!**


	4. Winter

**hi! sorry this took so long to update- my computer crashed, and i found out i needed the new version of Flash Player (I couldn't click on any links!) but that page didn't work and my internet died O.O! Anyways, here's winter! enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at the calendar. Shit. It was the day before our anniversary and I still hadn't come up for a good present for Demyx. We had been going out for 3 years, and I was wondering when we were going to get married. Married…am I ready to propose? I think so. Now, all I needed was the perfect ring. I grabbed my jacket and set out hoping to get just that.

3 hours and 20 stores later, I still have nothing. It's almost 5, and Demyx and I have dinner reservations at 6, so homeward is where I'm bound. Just as I'm leaving the mall though, a kiosk catches my eye. It's pushed over into the corner, and looks like it's out of business. It isn't the kiosk that catches my eye though, it's the ring. It's a platinum band, with tiny blue sapphires and diamonds in it. It's in a word, perfect. I buy the ring for a steal of a deal, and head home. I dash into the shower, making sure to use the shampoo Dem likes the smell of the best. I step out and wrap a towel around myself, and head over to the closet to decide what to wear. I rejected about 10 outfits before I finally settled upon a pair of ass-tight black jeans, a navy blue blazer with a green tee (the same color as Dem's eyes) and my high top black converse. I didn't look half bad. I grabbed my silk scarf and petticoat and headed to the restaurant. It was gently snowing out, and I caught a flake on my tongue. I saw Dem sitting at a cozy table in the corner. I walked over, gave him a kiss, and sat down.

"Hey gorgeous. How was your day?" Demyx had spent the day with his family, sort of a reunion thing.

"Much better now that you're here." The smile he gave me made me feel all warm and tingly. I really was ready to propose to him. How though? Guess I should have thought this out a little more.

"Well, Happy Anniversary, Demy." It was our tradition, celebrating the day before, then at midnight heading home for some activities.

"You too, Zexy. You'll get your present later tonight."

"Ha ha, I like the sounded of that."

"Oh you perv, I actually have a gift for you." His words meant little though, as I felt his hand creeping up my leg. That's one of the reasons I liked this restaurant- small tables. I grabbed his hand, and pulled up to the table.

"You aren't planning on breaking tradition are you?"

"I wouldn't dream about it." We both leaned towards the other, when suddenly the waiter appeared, and cleared his throat, making out would have to wait.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink. Some wine or a martini perhaps?"

"Could we get two glasses of champagne?"

"Celebrating?"

"Our anniversary. Three years."

"Well my congratulations to you. I'll have the champagne out right away."

The waiter walked away, and Demyx leaned forward to kiss me. I pulled out just as he was about to. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Stop. Decide what you want to eat."

"We'll you're certainly cheery tonight."

"Sorry, Demy." I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Nope. Not until we decide on dinner."

"You're an evil creature."

"That's why you love me."

"With all my heart." I smirked at him, and just the waiter came back with two glasses of champagne.

"Are we ready to order gentleman? May I suggest today's fish- a grilled halibut served on pilaf of wild rice with some fresh steamed vegetables." Demyx ordered that, and I got minestrone soup- there weren't very many vegetarian options.

"We ordered. Demyx what are you- ahh!" I squealed like a girl when I felt Dem's hand on my man part. He just smirked. I knocked his hand away, and reached under the table to him. This continued on until the waiter brought our food. We finished quickly, paid, and got in the car to go to my house. I turned to Dem while we were at a stoplight.

"Why don't you just completely move in? Today I tried wearing one of your pairs of jeans, because they were folded up next to mine. I realized I want _all_ your clothes to be folded next to mine."

"Really? Zexy, you really mean it?" I nodded. "Of course I'll move in!" I pushed my lips against his. The car behind us honked, and I realized the light had turned green. We spent the rest of the ride home in pleasant silence holding hands. I had a small grin on my face where as Demyx's reached ear to ear.

I pulled into my parking space and got out to open the door for Demy. I pulled him into a long kiss, and he pushed me against the car, fingers caught in my hair. I pulled back an inch so I could see his face.

"I'd rather not have sex in the parking garage. My-_our_ apartment is just a short elevator ride away though."

"Mmm…fine. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and steered him towards the elevator. Much to our dismay, there was an old lady riding the elevator, so we couldn't make out the way we both wanted too. I settled for reaching my arm around Dem's waist and he draped his over my shoulder, seeing as he would have to bend down to reach my waist. The old lady smiled at us, rather creepily, and asked for our floor number. Once we arrived, we sprinted down the hall to our apartment and fumbled with the door. Once it opened, we barley had enough time to close the door before we were at each other again.

It was almost midnight when Demy woke me up with a gentle kiss. I clamped my arms around his neck, attempting to keep him there forever. Much to my dismay, he was stronger.

"C'mon, put on some pants; it's present time!"

"And I need pants to do that because?"

"I doubt any presents will get opened if we both sit there stark naked." The man was right. I could hardly keep my hand off him when he was wearing clothes. He handed me an envelope.

"Go on- open it!"

"Plane tickets? To Switzerland?"

"Were going skiing!" I reached over and kissed him. I pulled back after a couple seconds though.

"Demy. The tickets are great and all…"

"You don't like them? Would you rather go someplace warmer? What is it Zexion?"

"Well I was hoping we could go-" I got down on one knee. "With you as my husband. Demyx, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" He starred at me for a second, and then threw his arms around my neck.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I hugged him as tightly as I could, and grabbed his left hand to slip on the ring. I heard a little gasp from Demy.

"It's Beautiful Zexy…so sparkly…and pretty…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm getting married. Wait! Where's the phone? I gotta call every one!" I ran to get the phone, and I sat down and waited on the bed for him. He plopped down next to me, and began dialing. I ran my fingers through his hair, waiting to see what everyone had to say.

"Axel! Guess what-"

"Yes I know you were doing Roxas! But I'm engaged!"

"No, we haven't set a date yet; I just got proposed to a minute ago!"

"Well have fun with Roxas, I've got others to call!"

"Hi! Larxene, get off Marluxia for a sec, I have news! We're engaged!"

"Yes of course you can come to the wedding! Ok, I will!" He turned to me. "Larxene says congrats, and next time, propose to me when she's finished with Marluxia." I smirked and pecked him on the lips. He punched in Lexaeus number, then Sora's and Riku's, and then Luxord who had Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen, Saix and Xenmas over playing poker. Probably strip poker, and he was in all likely-hood winning. Finally he was done, and I reached for his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you more." We shared a passionate kiss until I remembered his present to me.

"When does the plane leave?"

"Tomorrow-today! Get up! Get packing!" He gave me a push, and we both got up to pack. Two hours later we had everything packed, and were ready to crash. He set the alarm clock, and I feel asleep atop the taller man, our arms wrapped around the other. I woke up the next morning ready to take on the world with my fiancé. Or, perhaps, just a cozy little Swiss cabin.

* * *

**yay! next up is summer! Oooooo! reviews are always welcome in my world!**


	5. Summer

**Hello! How are you fine readers? ya, sorry i took so long to update! well enough of my talking- read!**

* * *

"No." I shook my head at the giant firework Axel had in his hand. "I don't want to increase the already high chance of someone dying." We, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and I, were hosting a pool party for the rest of the Org.

"Well you're no fun."

"I just like being alive, thanks." Roxas chose to saunter into the aisle we were in right as Axel was sticking out his tongue. He decided this was an invitation, and I slipped away as the two sucked face. I wondered through the store until I found Demyx looking at the guitars. Nothing, though, could compare to his sitar. When he played anyone near by couldn't help but become enticed by the sound. He was going to play for the party, and I planned on sitting as close to the stage as possible. I smiled to myself, and walked over to my boyfriend.

"A smile? I'm in shock. What ever happened to in the world to bring this great expression of happiness to your face?"

I playfully slapped him, and my mouth changed into a smirk. "I'm not telling, smart-ass."

"Potty mouth! C'mon, let's go check out." I now noticed that Demy had his own basket filled with cups, plates, and napkins and such. I quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for remembering the plates."

We checked out, pulled Roxas and Axel apart and headed back to the castle. It was late, and most everyone was retreating to their rooms so we stashed the party supplies in Axel's room, he headed of to Roxas' and Demyx and into our own rooms. I pulled out the first manga I reached from my collection of books and manga-Bleach 25-and began to read. I was halfway through when the door swung open, and there stood Demyx looking scared.

"Z-z-exion can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course you can!" I scooted over to make room for him. When he sat down I put my arm around him and he curled into my chest. "What's the matter Demyx?"

"Larxene." Last week axel decided to play a trick on Demyx and well Larxene wasn't to happy about her room being raided. I guess she had run into my Demy and now well, here he is.

"Aww, poor honey, what happened?"

"Two. Straight. Hours. OF JUSTIN BEIBER! My ears will never be the same!"

I struggled to contain my laughter that was about out burst out. I still had a small smirk on my face, and Demyx slapped me on the arm.

"Um, Ow. What was that for?"

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it's not… C'mon, let's go cheer you up." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up and out of my room. We headed outside to the courtyard where the sky seemed endless. I lay down, pulling Demy beside me.

"See that? That's Hercules. And over there it's Ursa Minor."

"How do you know all of these? They just look like starts to me." I chuckled and laid my head down upon his chest. HE wrapped his arms around me, and entwined we starred at the starry night sky.

I awoke to the sun peeking over the horizon. A sunrise; how pretty, but not as pretty as sleeping Demyx. I walked into the castle for two mugs of coffee, and when I returned Demy was just awaking.

"G'morning sleepy head."

"Why are you always up before me?"

"Who else would bring you coffee then? Larxene?"

"So not funny." He pouted and turned away from me. I placed me coffee down on the grass and leaned over to wrap my arms around him, and whisper into his ear.

"I'm sorry…how can I make it up to you?" I turned to kiss him.

"Mmm ...well…you could start by..." Demyx's words were cut off by me kissing him. We were getting passionate, until I heard someone chuckling. Axel.

"C'mon, lovebirds, it's time to set up for the party!" Demyx bounded up, always so full of energy.

"Okay dokey! What needs to be done first?"

"If you two want to set up the tent area we'll start decorating the pool." Demyx and I grabbed the tent and rack of folding chairs, and headed over to the stage.

"Any idea how this works?"

"Try reading the instruction manual…" Eventually we managed to get the tent set up, chairs unfolded, and amps plugged in. Axel and Roxas had decorated the area delightfully, everything fitting into the color scheme of aqua magenta and yellow. Axel and Roxas wondered over to us, and we headed to the kitchen to begin cooking.

The party was a huge success. Demyx played beautifully; Axel didn't blow anything up; Marluxia pushed Larxene in the pool; and I got to watch the fireworks from Demy's chest.

* * *

**Yeah, Ending- kinda lame. My apologizes :( any who, review and i might slip you an ice cream sundae :) it's gonna be a few days before i write again so... i don't know where this thought is going. anyway, hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Fall

**hi everyone! sorry this update took so long, i din't write till i got back from my little trip! i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Fall

I barged in through his door, grabbing his keys along the way. I walked into his bedroom, and gave him a small shove.

"Grab pants. I'm driving."

Demyx jumped out of bed, quickly threw on pants, grabbed a shirt and jacket, and preceded to glomp me where I stood in his doorway. I grunted from the pain.

"Oh, Zexy! C'mon lets go." Demyx and I had this sort of ritual. Every time my dad hit me, I went over to my boyfriend's house. One day we started driving around town and it stuck as our tradition. So here we were, me concentrating on the road, Demyx sending glances my way every few seconds.

"Dem. Chill. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. At least let me see the damage done." We reached our destination, a park, and I got out, walked around to Demyx's door. I opened it, took his hand and headed over to a table. If I sat atop it, Demyx and I were just about the same height. Making out became much easier this way.

"Zexion." With a sigh a let go of my lover's hand and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I winced feeling the beginning of bruises and healing of cuts. I heard Demyx gasp in shock.

"It's not that bad."

"Zex, your chest is turning five different shades of purple and bleeding like crazy. You are so not fucking ok."

"Good thing I said I was fine not ok then."

"Ugh, you are so difficult. I'm going to grab some things to clean you up with, ok? Don't move." I sat and waited for Demyx to come back, shivering every so often from the cool autumn weather. Demyx hurriedly returned with a bottle of water, some band aids and Neosporin.

"I didn't have a rag nor anything so I figured we could just use like my shirt."

"Demyx, that's really dumb, you'll be cold. Use mine; it's already off!"

"But wont you be cold then?" I didn't respond, just took the water bottle from him, doused my shirt and began removing the blood that had dried there. As I tried not to show while wiping a cut, I felt a warm hand slide over mine.

"Let me do that." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain as Demyx's gentle hands cleaned my body. He'd sense me tensing, and apologized for the pain. I did not deserve someone as good as him for my boyfriend. He was practically perfect, and I was simply not. I came home past my curfew, and got hit for it. I forgot to do the laundry and a slap across the face. I was late making dinner and felt a familiar, well deserved face across the face. Today I deserved every bruise and cut. I had interrupted dads date, carelessly walking into the study where all the books were. She didn't know he had a sun, and didn't want to deal with someone with a child so she left before having sex with my dad. He wasn't the happiest Boy Scout at camp, needless to say. I heard a small sniffle from Demyx, which immediately pulled me from my thoughts. I might be a far cry from being anything near what Demyx needs, but I was going to try my damned best to be good to him.

"Demyx? What's wrong, baby?"

"What's wrong? Zexion you're father beats you almost every night now and all you do is take it! I can't stand to see you hurt, showing up at my door to escape his hand! We're going to put a stop to this! I don't know how but by god we will!" At this point, he started crying, and I pulled him into my arms, sliding off the table onto the grass below. I cradled him to my chest, burying my face into his hair.

"Shh, Demy it's ok. I'll be going to college in a month. I'll move out and into an apartment. Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. Besides, I deserved it."

Demyx looked shocked; he leaned back from my embrace so he could see my face. Our eyes locked together. "Zexy! You have done nothing, do you hear me? Abso-fucking-loutly nothing to deserve this! You have done nothing wrong and don't deserve to be treated like this! Hell, no one does! Your father's a horrible man who should be locked in a jail cell far, far way!" I chuckled, a small sad chuckle.

"You're wrong. I do deserve this," I motioned to my chest "And everyone of these." Now, I gestured to the cuts on my arm. I guess this was one way to tell my boyfriend I cut myself every night.

"Zexion!-" Demyx broke down crying once again, clutching onto my arms. After a while, we ended up laying their silently, his arms wrapped around my waist. Involuntarily, I shivered from the cold.

"Shit Zexy! Sorry, you must be freezing! Here- take my jacket!"

"But then you'll be cold. I'm fine really."

"Zexy, stop for just a second to care about you! I'm your boyfriend, and I want you to wear my jacket! Why does it matter that I'll b a little cooler then usual? You won't be sitting here with you're teeth chattering together!" Demyx started shouting at the end, and I backed away, afraid of the rash actions that I knew would come next. It would be the same as with my father, yelling at me for what ever I did wrong, and then punishing me for it. Yes, I deserved it but that didn't make it hurt any less. Demyx noticed me retreating and his expression immediately changed. From being angry, now full of concern and worry.

"Zexy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just don't want you to be cold. I don't want you to hurt anymore." He stretched a hand toward me, and I cringed, waiting for the sting across my face. None came. "Oh, Zexy, I won't hurt you, I promise! I'm not like him, I swear I will never cause you pain. Zexy, why can't you see how much I love you? That when you hurt I hurt? That I love you more than any other person has loved a human before? Zexy, I love you!"

I slowly walked toward him, with small hesitant steps. Today he promised he'd never hurt me, but what about tomorrow? Carefully I approached where he stood. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I could hear his heart beating. I reached my arms around his waist, and felt tears fall down my pale cheeks. When I spoke, the words were choked out between sobs. "You say you love me today, but what happens when the cute guy at Starbucks flirts with you? What happens when you leave me for him, because he's not as worthless as I am? What then? I-"

"Zexy, your rant has a couple of flaws. First off, you are not worthless. And I will stop you from cutting yourself. Because to me you are worth everything in this world. Secondly, the guy at Starbucks isn't cute. And thirdly, well he's not gay either. So, I don't thing you have to worry about me running off with the guy who makes lattes for a living." I couldn't help it. I chuckled. He just looked so serious, for a moment I believed he loved me, that I was worth something. Demyx seemed to read my thoughts.

"Zexy you are worth something. You mean the world to me! If you were to die, I would to. Every time you cut yourself it feels like a razor slices over my own skin. Zexion, can't you see how much I need you?" I was about to respond when I heard a car screech and a door slam. Of all people in the world, my father walked up. There was no way he would lay a hand on Demyx. Unfortunately, Demyx was in front of me. My father was clearly drunk (and decided driving was in his best interest in this state of mind). His words slurred together, and he had a beer bottle in his hand.

"You fucking fag! So this is where you've been running off to every night? To fuck your little friend? I bet he's just using you! Yeah, that's right, he's just using you!" Demyx charged forward, to punch my father, who raised his bottle. Refusing to let Demyx get hurt, I rushed in front of him and the downward falling bottle. I heard a crash and felt sharp needles in face and neck. I heard a grunt and saw my father on the ground. My Demyx had punched him. Father, wasn't very happy about it though. His shouting seemed distant, like we were underwater.

"You are never welcome in my house again! You and your bitch can just go starve on the streets…"

The world suddenly started spinning. I felt strong arms catch me, and then everything went black.

I woke up later, in an unfamiliar room. I was under a scratchy blanket, the room was all white, and a faint beeping noise could be heard. A gentle, tan hand was weaved around mine. I looked up to beautiful sea green eyes. Demyx.

"Hey there gorgeous. Sleep well?"

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, silly, did you think I would just leave you bleeding in a field?" his words were gentle and calm, but I saw furry and sadness in his eyes. I reached up to stroke his face. He leaned into my hand.

"Did he hurt you? I swear to g-d if he did, he will not live to see tomorrow."

"Relax sweetie, I'm fine. I called the police, and he will be locked up far away for a long time. Meanwhile, when you go to college, you can stay in my apartment." He reached down and kissed my on my forehead. "I love you." And I could see that he loved me, despite all my flaws, my worthlessness. And maybe, just maybe, I was ready to love him back.

* * *

**well...that went down a diffrent path then i expected...originally two best friends realized their feelings for each other in a red car underneath a tree with falling leaves. speaking of fall did you notice my mention of autumn? :3 ya...that ending was a little wacky but whatever :) thank you to all who haved reviewed/subscribed! next up- flowers...i think..**.


	7. Flowers

**Wow, that took awhile! Sorry guys :( but it is my longest chapter ever, coming in at 2,004 words! :) I hoep you enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the flower shop confident, knowing just what I wanted.

"Hello sir. How may I be of service today?"

"Hi! I'd like three calla lilies and two picooted roses."

"Sure! That'll be 25 dollars." I handed over the munny, and practically skipped out the door. Today, I was taking Demyx on a date, and the flowers were for him. We were going to catch a movie, then grab a bite to eat. Although, I was kind of hoping I'd have no clue what movie we watched by the time the lights came back on in the theater. I quickly excited the store, speeding towards Demyx's house. When I got there, however, I was hit by a wave of nerves. I slowly made my way towards his apartment door, tripping over my own feet twice. I shakily raised my hand to the doorbell. I pressed it hearing it ring once...twice...there times... the door swung open and there stood a man with spiky red hair, small triangles under his eyes, a muscled chest, and a towel wrapped around his waist. If i didn't have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world, I'd probably call him hot.

"Hi! You must be Zexion. I'm Axel, Dem's roomy." He stuck out his hand, which I shock.

"Nice to meet you Axel!"

"You, too, Zexion. Why don't you come in and take a seat while you wait for Demyx?" I looked around, memorizing every detail. The walls were a sleek gray, and there was a red, low to the ground love seat. The coffee table was a piece of glass on top of an intricate metalworking. Every thing was accented by pops of neon blue, Demyx's favorite color. I was admiring the room, when a door swung open and in sauntered Demyx. He wore dark blue skinny jeans, black and blue-checkered converse, and a light blue shirt printed with a skinny navy blue tie. He looked gorgeous. I suddenly doubted my outfit. I had worn my tightest black skinny jeans, a studded belt, a black silk tee and black converse. I realized I had been quiet a second too long, and smiled at Demyx.

"You look great, Demy. These are for you."

"Thanks! They smell great!" Demyx gave me a peck on the check and dashed off to find a vase. I waited, blushing like crazy, until he came back. He returned, grabbed my hand and we walked out to my car. I opened the door for him, getting an adorable smile flashed my way. I smirked, shut the door, and hopped in to the drivers seat.

"So, what movie are we going to see Zexy?"

"How about Inception?"

"Aww, Zex, your dragging me to a smart peoples' movie!" His lips jutted out in an unbelievably adorable pout that made me want to take his virginity right the and there.

"Don't pout, Demy, I'll let you pick out where we eat for dinner, okay?"

"Anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere in the continental USA!" This got Demyx pretty excited, and the rest of the trip to the theater was spent with him trying to decide where to go. We reached the ticket counter, receiving many glares and stares for our entwined position: his arm around my shoulder, my arms around his waist, but we didn't care: we were as happy as could be. I think that was the moment I realized I loved Demyx.

We walked in to the theatre, and were literally the only ones. I smiled. Maybe I could go through with my plan. I grabbed Demy's hand, and we raced up the stares to the top row. Lifting up a few armrests, we were able to lie down, entwined, while still being able to see the movie screen. The previews started, ended, and the movie began. About halfway though the movie, sometime when walls were being twisted and dreams mingled with reality, I kissed Demyx. At first he was taken aback, but then dove head first into the kiss. I felt his tongue gently touch my bottom lip, asking for admittance. I allowed, parting my lips, and feeling his tongue explore the caverns of my mouth. Soon, though, I wanted to be inside his wet cavern and we battled for control. Eventually he gave in, instead content with sliding his hands under my shirt, and I explored his moist cave. We jumped with a start, disheveled with bruised lips, when the lights came back on. Slightly embarrassed, we tried to straighten out our clothing, smoothing wrinkles, redoing buttons. I cleared my throat nervously.

"So, uh, decide on a, um, place for, uh, dinner yet?"

"You know, you're really cute when you stutter." He flashed me a smile. "We should pay twelve bucks to make out more often. And why don't we go back to my place for dinner? Axel is probably spending the night with Roxas, anyway. We can stop by the grocery store on the way back, and I'll make you my specialty."

"Specialty? What's that?"

"It's a surprise. Can I drive?"

I tossed him my keys, and he blindfolded me with a bandana he found lying in my glove compartment. He left me in the car while he went in the store, and carefully led me up to his apartment, and down on his couch, all while I was still blindfolded. He pecked me on the cheek, and told me dinner would be ready in twenty minutes, tops. Fifteen minutes later, I felt his hand encircle mine, and gently pull me into the breakfast nook. He slid in the booth, pulling me in behind him. With a flourish he whipped of my blindfold. A genuine smile crept across my face when I saw what was in front of me. Scooby-Doo mac n' cheese. He really did make me the dinner I used to have as a kid, complete with the glass of chocolate milk. I nearly tacked him down and smothered his mouth with kisses. He broke away, slightly panting, with a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it, but you better eat it before it goes cold."

"Demyx. I think I might just love you."

"Love ya, too, Zexy. Now hurry up and try it and tell me if it's any good."

I did as he said, and it was cooked to al dente perfection. We finished, did the dishes, and headed to his room. I glanced around, seeing all the things that made the room so Demyx-like; the bright blue walls, bubbles on the comforter, sitar in the corner.

"Will you play your sitar for me?"

"Sure! Lemme think of a song…"

_I look across the room_

_I see your staring straight at me_

_I stare back, oblivious to the world as can be_

_You approach me silently_

_You tip your head towards me_

_You keep walking right on by_

_I wonder who you are_

_That mysterious stranger across the room_

_What's your story_

_Can I ever find out who you are_

_That mysterious stranger across the room_

_I see you across the room_

_Walking straight towards me_

_It only takes a moment_

_Just a moment for me to realize_

_That I'm in love with that mysterious stranger across the room_

He finished the song and looked up at me, waiting to see my reaction.

"Demyx that was so….so…so… more than perfect!" He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you like it- I wrote it about you, the first time I saw you."

"Aww Demy-" My words were cut off, because a warm pair of lips pressed against mine. I smiled against them. Demyx quickly pulled away.

"What's that? A smile? No! It couldn't be. Not on my Zexy's face anyway!"

"So now my face is yours?" My smile turned into a smirk.

"You're mine, so yes, so is your face." Now it was his turn to smile. "And I'm going to make you smile."

"You wouldn't dare."

Demyx glomped me, and I was pinned beneath the blonde. He began tickling me; I tried to hold back the laughter, and failed miserably. We wrestled for a while, and then eventually lay sprawled out on his floor.

"I…hate…you…Demyx"

"You just said you loved me over dinner. Make up your mind, hypocrite." He turned his head to smirk at me. I grabbed his hand and rolled on top of him. My lips ghosted above his and I whispered one word, "Guess." He leaned forward to connect our lips, but I pulled away right before our lips touched.

"Oh look at the time. I should get going."

"You. Freaking TEASE! And why don't you spend the night here? It's almost midnight and you live kind of far away. Oh, don't look at me like that, it's not like we'll have sex, Zexy."

"Ok, I think that'll work, thanks."

"Anytime. Now about that kiss you were going to give me."

"Who said I was going to give you a ki-" Once again his warm lips pressing against mine cut off my words. His tongue gently pushed against my lips, which I parted allowing him entrance. This continued on for quiet some time, until Demyx's phone rang. It was Axel. He sent me an apologetic look.

"Hi Axel, what's up?"

"I'm moving in with Roxas! The apartment is now yours!"

"Cool. But was it necessary to call me this early in the morning and interrupt my make-out session" I shot him a death glare "What? It's not like he couldn't guess what's going on. to tell me? I mean don't get me wrong I'm super super excited but… "

"OK I get it your in head over heels for the guy. I just thought you'd want to know. Now go back to your Zexy."

"What did Axel have to say, Demyx?"

"He's moving in with Roxy! The apartment is mine!"

"That's fantastic news!"

"I know! Now you can come over whenever you want and we won't have to be worried about being interrupted and I can decorate the apartment however I want and I" he stopped to take a breath. "I can't wait! It's going to be so awesome!"

"It sounds really cool, but won't you get lonely all by yourself?"

"Well, no, because your going to be over so much I won't miss having a roommate!"

His childlike innocence brought a smile to my face, thought that only lasted a few seconds until a yawn took over.

"Oops sorry Zexy! You must be tired, it's like one in the morning!"

"I'm not really that ti-" I yawned again, and received a pointed look from Demyx. I decided he was right, and we got ready for bed. We had changed into pajama pants; I took a pair of his and was practically drowning in them, and stood for an awkward moment.

"So, I, uh, guess you could sleep in Axel's bed or um with mine if u uh wanted to."

"I'd love to share a bed with you, Demyx."

We climbed into bed, our arms wrapped around each other. I kissed my boyfriend and whispered good night.

Axel turned on the lights and blasted some heavy metal music rudely awakening us around ten in the morning.

"Up and at 'em love birds!" I shot him the best glare I could muster, while still entwined in bed with Demyx. "Zexion, I'm waking you guys up to help me back, so you can go back to whatever you were doing in three hours, tops." We dragged ourselves out of bed, showered separately (Axel was still home), and helped Axel packed. We stood at the door and waved good-bye as Axel drove away in his fiery red car. Demyx and I walked back inside, and collapsed on his couch. I landed on top him, and laid my head down on his chest, ready to crash. Just before we drifted off though, I heard him whisper, "I could get very used to this." I feel asleep grinning like a crazy man.

* * *

**well I hope that was worth the wait! i am open to ideas for more themes, next up is taxi! thank you to all of the reviews,favorites and subscriptions ;D!**


	8. Taxi's and 20 Questions

**Hey guys! I realized in almost all my author's notes up here, I've said sorry for being so late on updating. So, I'm not sorry about the day upon which this got uploaded. :) My absolute best friend in the world, besides Grace and Kate of course, was almost begging me to name the cab driver Jesus. So emmaline, here's to you, sweetie, thanks for helping me write this at the pool :) And I'd also like to say thanks to:****  
String. Cheese. - each of your reviews brought a smile to my face, and encouraged me to keep writing, because you liked them.  
MisaMai- it lit up my day to see you added me to your Author Alert, not just stroy alert, and i was thrilled to see you thought my stories were cute  
thewateryfiredrummer, Julius'Helper, Raiden Kitamura, xxTemarixx, JJKMagic- thank you to each and every one of you for either favoriteing or subscribing to this story, it really makes me happy, and makes me squeal when i see the email :) ok now that i've said my thanks, READ  
**

* * *

"Thanks for having us Axel! And congrats!"  
"Yeah it was a great party, congratulations."  
Demyx and I headed out into the street, waving goodbye to Axel as he shut the door. His engagement party had just ended. He finally popped the question to his boyfriend of five years, Roxas.  
I smiled towards Demyx.  
"Ya know, one day that could be us."  
"Are you proposing to me?" I didn't have a witty response, and taxi cab pulled up to save me from humiliation.  
"Hey boys. My names Jesus and I'll b the most important man in your life for the next couple of minutes. Where are we heading? "  
"West thirteenth street- to the Apartments That Never Were"  
"I always thought that was a strange name, but why should I care? Alright men, its gonna be about half an hour till we get there so please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times." We chuckled politely, and then started our own conversation.  
"Hey Zex! I got an idea to make this car ride go faster."  
"What is it Demyx?"  
"Twenty questions: Zexion and Demyx addition!" I thought the idea was childish, but compiled because, well, I'd probably do almost anything for Demyx, and who knows, maybe I'd find out something interesting about my boyfriend.  
"All right. You go first"  
"What's your...Favorite color?"

"Blue. That was easy. If you had a baby girl, what would be her name?"

"Bridget-Nicole. Hyphenated. What's your favorite movie?" Demyx looked a little sheepish, and hesitated. I grabbed his hand, gently stroking circles into the back of it. When he talked it was barley a whisper. "The little mermaid."I restrained myself to hold back my laughter.

"That's…original."

"Shut up, you probably have something just as embarrassing. What's your favorite song?"

"Right now, it's Never Too Late."

"By Three Days Grace?" He started singing in his angelic voice, "Even If I say it'll be alright, Still I here you say you want to end your life, now why cant we try to just stay alive? Baby, we'll turn it around cause its not to late; it's never too late. That the one?" I leaner over and kissed him, "Yes that's the one. You're voice is so gorgeous, Demyx."

"Thanks, Zexy! But I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

"Ok, Uke or seme?"

"What? How can you ask that? I'm a freaking virgin for g-d's sake!"

"Oops, guess a little to personal. Sorry, sweetie."

"It's fine, I guess, but now I think I have the right to as you the one thing I've been wondering ,well actually two things."

"Well, What's stopping you from asking?"

"Um. How do you wear boxers with those ass-tight jeans? And, uh, do the, um, curtains, uh, match the, erm, drapes?"

"Well, yes, I am naturally slate haired. As for the unmentionables, why don't you come and find out?"

"What do you want me- oh." He grinned deviously. He reached over, and stuck a warm hand down the back of my paints. His mouth formed a cute little 'o' of surprise when his hand felt no fabric, only skin. He quickly pulled it out and away, staring at me.

"Well now you know. If I wore boxers they wouldn't be ass tight, they'd just be boxer-tight. And is that tent in your pants a book your saving for later, or did you like what you felt?"

Demyx didn't respond, just turned towards Jesus, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that! I obviously own nothing to the story, and didn't write any of the lyrics like the last chapter. It's a really good song though! Oh, there are pricesly 20 questions throughout the fic...you just counted didn't you? :)**


	9. Author's Note :

Hey loyal followers,

SORRY! I realized i just kinda stopped writting cuz school just started, and life happened :) So i just wnated to let you guys know that I'm still alive! But it just might be a while before i update :/ You guys rock my world!


End file.
